Safety Of Revenge
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: It's been 2 and a half years since Pansy graduated Hogwarts. Pansy was able to over come her battles she was fighting with herself. What happenes when someone comes back and threaten it all? SEQUEL TO SAFETY IN THE CLIMB
1. Sequel Part 1

**_Safety of Revenge_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_**

**_Summary-Its been 2 and a half years since Pansy graduated Hogwarts. Pansy was able to over come her battles she was fighting with herself, from the help of her lovers, and friends. What happenes when someone comes back and threaten it all? _**

**_WARNINGS- Stong language, abuse( fighting, punches, kicking, curses)Kidnapping. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE._**

_'I love you! I Loved you all along. And I miss you, been far away for far too long, I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go'_

Pansy crawled out from under the covers of the huge bed that she shared with her husbands, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini- Malfoy, and she walked across the bedroom to the dresser where her cell phone was resting. She checked the caller id and she answered it

"Hey Millicent." Pansy said while yawning

"Pansy, where are you?"

"Home, what time is it?"

"9:30. Pansy my sweetest bestest friend ever?"

"Yes?"

"Would you do me a favour? Pretty please with a cherry on top with a bunch of whipping cream and sprinkles."

"What's the favour?" Pansy asked carefully.

"Um I need you to come into work today. I need to go to Antonietta and Anita's preschool apparently they like to fight with these other set of twins, and whatever his name is..um.. whatever, is to busy to deal with so now I have to go and talk with the school. So anyways can you come and deal with the store."

"First his name is Theo and he's your husband. Second your daughters are 3 how much trouble are they in? And third yes I guess I can work today."

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you."

"I be in by 11:30 okay I need to do a little shopping this morning but I promise I'll be there."

"Okay I got to go a customer just came in." Pansy said a quick good bye and hung up. It been 2 and half years since they had graduated from Hogwarts. A year after they got together Pansy, Draco and Blaise got married to each other. During 7th year Millicent and Theo fell in love and got pregnant, Millicent gave birth to two beautiful baby girls, Antonietta Mychele Nott and Anita Nadia Nott, 4 months after graduation and they got married. Daphne was currently engaged to a wizard named, Steven Robertson. They are to be married in 2 and half months. Pansy, Millicent, and Daphne work together in a Cake designing store, called Ace Cakes and Diamond Design. Draco got offered to play professional Quidditch, currently it was off season but he was at practice. Blaise, he and Theo both started working for the Ministry of Magic. Crabble had ended up married to a girl named, Vanessa. And Goyle he now lives in America married to a girl named Taylor and he has a son named Cody.

_'I love you! I Loved you all along. And I miss you, been far away for far too long, I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go' _Pansy was pulled out of her thoughts by her cell phone ringing once again, she answered it

"Hello?"

"Hey Babe. What are you up to?" Blaise said

"Hey Blaise, I was just about to go and have a shower. Millicent called and asked me to come into work today she said something about having to go to the twins preschool and Theo was at work so she needs someone to cover and I said I would. Why what are you up to?"

"Oh, not much I was just talking with Theo when Millicent called and started yelling at him."

"Oh whatever he did I'm sure her deserved it." Pansy answered while laughing.

"Yeah, what time do you have to go in?"

"I said I would be in for 11:30."

"Okay, I guess I'll let you go do whatever you need to do."

"Okay well I'll see you tonight. Love you."

"Love you too." Blaise said and Pansy smiled and hung up. She place her cell phone back on her dresser before going into their on suite bathroom, she turned on the taps of the shower to a warm temperature and she started to undress, Pansy finished her shower after casting some drying charms, Pansy got dressed into some lilac lacy undergarments, a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. After Pansy brushed her long blonde hair and cast a straitening spell on it Pansy left the bathroom and went into her bedroom, where she put some mascara, eye shadow, eyeliner and lip gloss. Pansy went over to her jewellery box and found her Tiffany & Co Double Heart Necklace and bracelet set, she continued looking until she found her diamond stud earrings. After Pansy finished putting on her jewellery she checked the time it was 10:17, she went into the huge walk in closet and grabbed her white suit jacket, and her black XOXO handbag, and a pair of black high heels, she exited the closet grabbed her XOXO wallet off her dresser shoved it into her purse and her blazing red cell phone and she left the bedroom, Pansy walked down the many halls in the Zabini Manor until she reached the front door, Pansy quickly went into the kitchen and opened the window for the white owl at the window, she put her stuff down and grabbed the letter of the owl's leg and watched as if flew off into the sky, Pansy opened the letter, she read the two words on the piece of paper gasped and grabbed all her stuff before hurrying out the door, in the rush of her exit the small parchment fell to the floor revealing the words _'found you'_ on it.

Pansy apprented to the cemetery, she walked for a little while until she approached two tombstones. Pansy stared at the first one _Neil Leo Parkinson.__ 1973-2009 Beloved Son, Husband, Brother, Friend and ...Father. _Pansy turned her attention to the one next to it_. Janice Rebecca Parkinson. 1976-2009 Beloved Daughter, Wife, Sister, Friend and... Mother. _Pansy backed up a little bit and sat down on the grass, she just sat their for a few minutes in silence.

"Well what do we have here?" Pansy here a chilling voice behind her, she didn't even need to turn her head to know the voice

"Pansy saying goodbye to mummy and daddy."

"Shut up you bastard." Pansy felt someone crouch behind her and a wand was pressed into her neck

"Tsk tsk, probably not smart to go around calling the guy that has a wand pointed at your neck a bastard is it."

"You know I don't get it, why are you saying goodbye to your parents if your the reason their here?"

"Shut up the hell up."

"I thought I made it clear you don't give the demands here. That's my job."

"Whatever." Pansy felt that pulling at her navel and knew that Toni Castillo had apprented them away from cemetery. They reappeared at some place it, the floor was cement and and the walls were the same, the room had windows but the had nailed boards across them, Pansy continued to look around the room, she couldn't see a whole lot considering the room was dark. Pansy heard Toni whisper something silently and Pansy felt her arms being thrown above her head and her legs stuck to the ground: Toni had cast a invisible binding charm on her.

"Well Miss. Parkinson I must say you have changed." Toni sneered while standing right in front of Pansy face,

"You haven't changed at all your still the same bastard you were two years ago." Pansy said then spat in his face

"You foolish bitch. You never learn." Toni said while punching Pansy across the face. The force was so strong Pansy turned her head and spat some blood out of her mouth. Toni whisper another spell and Pansy felt herself start be pulled into an unwanted sleep.

Draco had just finished playing mini game of Quidditch against his other team mates, their coach was late this morning. Draco landed his broom on the ground and walked to the sidelines to get some water, he grabbed his cell phone from his bag and checked the time, practice started at 7:30 and it was already 12:00. Sighing Draco took a drink of water and starting dialling a number, ring...ring...ring...ring...ring

"Hey this is Pansy sorry I can't get to the at this moment, leave your name and number I'll call you back." Draco smiled and hung up the phone, he dialled another number quickly ring...ring...ring...ring

"Hey you've reached the Parkinson-Malfoy-Zabini's sorry we can't get to the phone at this moment. Leave your name and number and we'll call you back." Draco hung up once again and decided to call another number quickly ring...ring..ring

"Hello?" Basie asked as he picked up the phone

"Blaise?"

"Draco, what's up aren't you supposed to be at practice?"

"Yeah I am. Coach was late so we were just having a mini game. Have talked to Pansy today?"

Yeah I called her a little after 9:30 she said she had to go into work today something about Millicent having to go to Antonietta and Nadia's preschool, they were in trouble."

"They are three how much trouble could they be in?"

"I don't know. Why did you ask if I had talked to Pansy?"

"Oh I had just tried to call her cell and home and she didn't answer. What time did she say she was going in?"

"11:30 but she said she had some stuff she had to do first."

"MALFOY, get your scrawny butt over here."

"Coming." Draco yelled back to his coach

"Coach just got here, Blaise call the shop and make sure she is okay. I have a bad feeling." Draco asked

"I'm sure she is fine but I'll call. Have a good practice."

"Yeah okay. Love you."

"Love ya too." Blaise said as he and Draco hung up. Blaise picked his phone back up and dialled a number ring.. ring.. ring..

"Ace Cakes and Diamond Design, How may I help you?" Daphne asked

"Daphne?"

"Blaise? What's up?"

"Is Pansy there?"

"No she never came in. Millicent was pissed and she was late for her meeting but she was able to call me."

"Oh."

"Why what's wrong?"

"Draco called me and told me Pansy wasn't answering her cell or the home phone, and apparently she's not at work."

"Call Millicent maybe she's talked to Pansy."

"Yeah maybe."

"Your worrying. Stop that. Blaise I'm sure everything is fine. She probably went to the mall and got sidetracked. She's fine."

"Okay. I'm gonna call Millicent." They said their goodbyes and Blaise dialled another number ring... ring.. ring

"Would you two stop that. Hello?" Millicent answered

"So how the meeting go, with the kids."

"Oh you mean my devil children, splendid."

"Okay, well I hope the.."

"Can I help you with something, Zabini?" Millicent asked while cutting Blaise off

"Yeah, have you seen or talked to Pansy?"

"You mean your wife who said they would look after the shop, your wife who made me late for my meeting, your wife who"

"Yes, yes my wife have you seen her?"

"No, the last time I talked with her she said that she was coming to the store at 11:30 and that she had some stuff she had to do first."

"Antonietta stop hitting your sister. Anita cut it out. GIRLS."

"Anything else, Zabini?"

"Nope, have fun. See ya later." Blaise hung up the phone and called Draco back

"Hello." Draco panted

"Hello love, you better have been just running."

"I love you to. So what's up?"

"Well according to Millicent her children are little devils." Draco snorted

"Already knew that." Draco pouted remember the time the two girls had gotten a hold of Theo wand and they kind of made Draco's hair purple.

"And anyways Pansy never showed up at work."

"I'm worried Blaise."

"Draco, try Oclumancy."

"It might not work." Draco concentrated for a couple of minutes trying to get into Pansy's mind all he could see was fog.

"All I see is fog."

"Yeah I tried too I see fog and something blurry."

"Maybe your should flow to the Manor and see what's up. maybe she fell asleep or something."

"I will I guess. Draco?'

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Love you too, Blaise." Blaise hung up the phone and went over to the fireplace in his office, he grabbed a handful of the powder and yelled "ZABINI MANOR." A few seconds later he appeared in the fireplace of the living room

"PANSY." Blaise yelled into the empty house. Blaise continued his search to the stairs and he went upstairs to their bedroom,

"Pansy, you here." Blaise searched the bedroom, the bathrooms, other bedrooms, guest rooms, the living room again, the entry way, the dinning room, the dungeon, and last he walked into the kitchen, just as he was about to leave he caught sight of the piece of paper on the floor. Blaise walked over to it and picked it up, his heart stopped once he read the words _'Found you'_ Blaise immediately went to the fireplace and flooded to the Ministry of Magic and he walked in the Head Aurors office, of the every so famous Harry Potter.

"Mr. Zabini may I help you?"

"Potter, I think Pansy was kidnapped."

"Why would you believe that?"

"This." Blaise gave him the piece of paper, Harry read it quickly the started whispering some words.

"Okay well you need to get everyone that may have had some contact with her today. We need to get them all in one place I'll come with some professional Aurors."

"We can go to the manor." Blaise said then he went to Harry's fireplace and flood to the manor.

Pansy could hear voices they were speaking in whisper tones, she kept her eyes closed to appear she was still sleeping, she could hear what they were saying

"Are you kidding he is pissed."

"Yeah well he is going to be even more pissed when he realised on of his guards is dead if you don't shut up."

"Hey don't go all PMS on me just cause you failed."

"I never fail." Pansy tried to listen but they had stopped talking,

"Well well I see the bitch has finally woken up." Toni raise his hand and slapped Pansy across the face,

"Now now Toni that is no way to treat a guest in our home." Pansy turned her attention to the man that stepped out from the shadow

"You are supposed to do it like this: Curcio." He screamed with his wand pointed at Pansy. Pansy could only feel pain she bit her lip to stop from crying out. After a few minutes with the curse still on her it was taken off, the newcomer came closer to Pansy's face

"Welcome my dear to Zabini Manor."

**AN- From my personal experience, when reading a really long story, I loose interest in it. So I split my story into two chapters. Please review. And I really hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. Sequel Part 2

**_Safety of Revenge_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_**

**_Summary-Its been 2 and a half years since Pansy graduated Hogwarts. Pansy was able to over come her battles she was fighting with herself, from the help of her lovers, and friends. What happenes when someone comes back and threaten it all? _**

**_WARNINGS- Stong language, abuse( fighting, punches, kicking, curses)Kidnapping. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE_**

Blaise reappeared in Zabini Manor, he took his cell phone out and dialled a number ring...ring...ring..

"Hello?"

"Draco, you need to come home."

"Why what's up?"

"Draco just come home I'll explain it all. Just come home."

"Fine, I'm on my way."Draco hung up and the phone, Blaise sigh and hung up his he quickly called, Theo, Millicent, and Daphne. With in 15 minutes, Millicent and Theo had showed up with the girls who were down for a nap, Daphne showed up a few minutes later, last to show up was Draco.

"Blaise what the hell is going on." Draco asked as he appeared in the house

"Mr. Malfoy."

"Potter, what are you doing here?"

"Mr. Malfoy we reason to believe Pansy has been kidnapped." Draco eyes widened at the news and he turned to face Blaise

"What?" his voice was slightly crack, Blaise went over to him and gather Draco into his arms and lead the boy over to the couch, the both sat down with everyone else and Harry grabbed a chair and sat down with them.

"Can you all tell me, the last time each of you either spoke or seen Pansy." Harry asked the three other Aurors and came and sat down to.

"Miss. Greengrass why don't you start." Harry said while looking at Daphne

"This morning she call me around 11 and said that she just had a few things she still had to do and she would be in the shop by 11:45."

"Okay. Mrs. Nott why don't you go next." Harry asked while looking at Millicent

"This morning I call her around 9:30, after I had gotten a call from Antonietta and Anita's preschool saying they were in trouble and I had to go meet with their teacher. So I had called Pansy to see if she would run the shop for me, even though it was her day off, she had agreed and said she would be in by 11:30. When she never showed I call Daphne and asked she to come in. Then Blaise called and asked if I spoken to her. Now here we are."

"Mr. Nott?"

"I haven't talked to Pansy since last night."

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"I talked to her this morning and then I went to work, and I called the house during break Pansy never answered, call her call she didn't answered, called Blaise he said she had to go to work, then I told Blaise I had a bad feeling about the fact she was never answering. Blaise said she is fine and then he called Pansy work called me back and said Pansy never showed he then said he was going to the Manor to see if she was there, next thing I know I am getting a call saying I need to get home." Draco finished and got up and left the room

"Draco." Blaise called after him

"Mr. Zabini tell me what you know then you can go comfort him." Blaise quickly took his view of how thing went this morning then he went up stairs to find Draco curled up on the bed, they shared with Pansy, Blaise walked over to the bed and laid behind Draco pulling the slightly smaller boy into his arms. Draco rolled over and buried his head into Blaise chest and he started sobbing.

"I want her back." He whispered. Blaise tighten his grip on Draco and let his own tear fall.

Once the shock had worn of Pansy turned her full attention to the man in front of her. He looked old enough to be in his late 30's. He had rich tanned skin, his eye were dark black, and his black hair was short and spiky, he wore an expensive grey suit with a white dress shirt underneath. Pansy was scared to admit he looked a lot like Blaise.

"Who are you?" Pansy asked with a firm voice

"I'm so sad you have no idea who I am. Oh well I can live with it." He said while a smirk was tugging at his lips " CURCIO" he yelled, Pansy screamed out from the shock of the sudden pain. He lifted the curse and came close to Pansy's face, he kissed her on the cheek and walked out the room. Pansy let the tears fall from her face, she through her head back and stared up at her left hand that was still being stretched over her head, she looked at her hand and seen her engagement ring, surrounded by to wedding rings. Pansy let her thoughts drift to Blaise and Draco and she could feel more tears falling.

_"I want her back Blaise, we need her."_

_"Draco, I know I want her back to. We need to stay strong and find her." _Pansy opened her eyes she could hear them they were talking about her. She shut her eyes again tried to think more about Draco and Blaise.

_"Pansy, Pansy come with me. Take my hand." _Pansy reached her mind to go, she followed whoever was taking her, she looked around and found herself in their bedroom the one her two husbands were currently in. Pansy watched them on the bed they were hugging each other, trying to comfort the other.

_"Draco, Blaise." Pansy whispered. _Draco let go of his hold on Blaise and stood up looking around the room.

"Pansy." Draco whispered, Blaise looked at him and looked around the room

"Draco, what's wrong?"

"Pansy, she was just here she called our names."

"Pansy?" Blaise asked looking around the room. Pansy felt her self being shaken and she was pulled back to the dungeon. Pansy opened her eyes to see Toni front of her

"About time you wake up, Lazy Bitch." Toni sneered

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why? WHY? Because I felt like it."

_"Pansy, Pansy come with me. Let me take you to them."_ Pansy heard the voice whisper, she felt her self being pulled again this time she was in the living room of the Zabini Manor. She looked around the room she seen Blaise, Draco, sitting with Millicent, with Anita in her lap, Theo pacing around the room holding Antonietta, Daphne just sitting the staring out the window into the sky, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were also there with a couple other people

_"Draco." Pansy whisper, she saw his head snapped up "Draco, listen to me, tell Blaise to call my name." _

"Blaise call Pansy name."

"Pansy."

_"Blaise, can you hear me." _

"Yeah."

_"How many Zabini Manors are there?"_

"Four that I know of. Why?"

_"Save me." _Pansy was pulled back to herself, she groaned and opened her eyes, she came face to face with the Italian man. Pansy pulled her head back and spit in his face, he whispered a spell and Pansy screamed in pain.

"What was that?" Theo asked

"Pansy. Where are the Zabini Manors?" Millicent asked

"Um, Italy, California, here and I don't know where the last one is. I would have to ask my grandparents."

"Fine contact them." Millicent said

"There in Italy."

"Well apparatent your lazy there and ask."

"Draco."

"Here, listen all of you. Blaise apparent to the Manor in Italy check the dungeon there asked where the fourth Manor is, apparaent to California check there, and check whatever the last one is." Harry suggested

"Fine. " Blaise he walked over to his husband who was sitting on the couch, Blaise crouched down in front of him. "Draco I'm going to bring her back. I promise. Please, I love you." Draco lifted his head and stared into Blaise's eyes

"I love you, too." Draco kissed Blaise on the lips and when they broke apart Blaise stood up

"Wait, I'm going with you." Hermione Granger said

"What?" Blaise questioned

"I'm Auror and I'm going with you." Hermione walked over to where Blaise was and grabbed his hand, Blaise looked at Draco and focussed his mind on the Manor in Italy, suddenly the pulling feeling was pulling his navel and Hermione tighten her grip on his hand, and the two landed outside a huge Driveway somewhere in Italy. They looked around and Blaise whispered something in Italian and the huge gates opened, the two walked up the driveway and up to the front door, Blaise knocked on the door and a old Italian lady answered the door. Her face lit up with a huge smiled when she saw Blaise

"Blaise. My dear." She grabbed his face and kissed his cheeks

"Grandma. Is Grandpa here?"

"Si, he is in the kitchen'." his Grandma invited them into the house and lead them to the kitchen

"Blaise." His grandpa cried and hugged Blaise. He then turned to Hermione " Who is this?"

"Mia moglie, Hermione."

"So Blaise what is it that you need?" His Grandpa asked as Blaise's Grandma set down a thing of tea and cookies.

"One of my friend was kidnapped, and somehow she gave us a message saying she is in a Zabini Manor. Well I know of three of them, but I know there is four. Do you two have any idea where the fourth is."

"There five Zabini Manors actually."

"What?"

"There this one, one in England, one in California, and one in Brazil and the last one in Rio."

"Mom only there was only four."

"Your Grandpa and I live in this one, I presume you live in the Manor in England. Your aunt Nadia lives in the Manor in Brazil, and Sophia and her husband live in California."

"Who lives in Rio?" Blaise asked looking in between His Grandma and Grandpa

"Your father."

"NO. He took her."

"Blaise, clam down. Your father is evil but I don't believe he would kidnap someone."

"Yeah then where is Pansy? Somehow I don't think you two have her trapped in the dungeon. And Aunt Nadia and Sophia I imagine wouldn't kidnap someone."

"Blaise if you go to his manor be very careful and take some kind of protection, he is a very dangerous man." Blaise Grandma warned

"Grandma I promise I'll be careful. We must go." With a final goodbye Blaise and Hermione apparatented back to where everyone was waiting. Draco was being comforted by Daphne and when the 'pop' was heard Draco lifted his head

"We know who took Pansy." Hermione said

"Who?" Harry asked

"My father." Blaise said

"Harry you need to get the strongest Aurors you can, Blaise's father is a very dangerous man." harry nodded and appartented off to find a group of Aurors.

"Where is she?" Draco asked Blaise

"Rio. She at the Zabini Manor my father owns." Harry came back 45 minutes later with 7 Aurors. Ron Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Steven Robertson, Shane Smith, and Johnny Curtis.

"These are some of the strongest aurors, I could find."

"So what are we going to do."

Another spell was whisper and Pansy felt the pain stop. She opened her eyes to see Toni once again in the room along with the Italian man. The both looked completely pissed

"What's wrong? Did your little servant grow some two sense and leave?" Pansy asked laughing in their faces

The Italian man came closer to her and slapped her across the face her grabbed her hair and yanked her head closer to his, "Don't ever speak to me you filthy bitch." He slapped her again. Toni whispered a spell and Pansy fell onto the stone floor.

"Fuck." Pansy screamed as she fell to the floor and landed on her knees.

"You know I think I'm going to enjoy this." The Italian man said and he crouch down beside Pansy, Pansy lifted her head to stare at him and he punch her in the face. Pansy fell to floor again and this time she just stayed laying on the ground. Pansy felt the man stand up and she screamed in pain as the pain repeptitively kicked her in the stomach. He stopped at a few minutes and yanked Pansy off the ground, he stood her up and he whispered a spell and once again Pansy arms were yanked above her head by invisible binds, and her feet were roped to the ground. The Italian man laughed at her shocked face and came closer to her, he had a evil glint in his that could even scare Voldemort. He leaned in and captured Pansy's lips. Pansy could feel tears welling up in her eyes, Pansy could feel his hand rubbed her sides, and tongue was nipping harshly are her bottom lip trying to get access. The Italian man let his hands travel to her breast and started to squeeze Pansy opened her mouth and let the tears fall from her eyes, his tongue was in her mouth Pansy bit down as hard as she could on the tongue and she could feel blood in her mouth she continued to bit him, just then the door burst open,

"Expeliarmus" Was shouted Toni and the man's wands went flying. The man pulled away from Pansy and slapped her across the face. Four Aurors came over and arrested the guy, Pansy recognized them as the Weasleys, while the other three were arresting Toni. The oldest of the Weasley's stayed and said a spell that dropped Pansy arms, he walked over and grabbed Pansy around the waist and undid her feet, he sat her down on the floor and went to the hallway and called someone. A few second later he came back and Granger was with him

"Its okay Charlie I can take it from her." Granger said to the Weasley. He left and Hermione turned to Pansy

"Are you in pain?" Hermione asked

"No."

"Did he even her you?"

"Yeah he used the Curciatus Curse several times, kicked me in the stomach and slapped and punch me."

"Yet your not in pain?"

"No." Hermione whispered a few charms just to make sure Pansy was okay.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yeah, I found out this morning, I'm three months along." Hermione stood up and held a hand to Pansy

"Come on Draco and Blaise are waiting." Pansy stood up and she and Pansy apparatented to the Zabini Manor. The apparatented to the living room and Pansy was immediately engulfed into a hug by her husband Draco. Pansy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. She sighs into his arms and just lets her tears fall, after a few minutes Draco lets go of Pansy and Blaise hugs Pansy, she wrapped her arms around his neck and just sobs into his chest. Pansy hugs Millicent and Daphne and she hugs Theo. Pansy goes back over to Draco and Blaise and she turned to Harry and Hermione.

"Thank you for saving me."

"Your welcome. Good luck." Hermione said and she and Harry appartent away. Pansy turned back to Draco and Blaise and she wrapped her arms around both their necks.

"I love you, both." Pansy said

"We love you, too." Blaise said, they let go of each other and went over to the couch Blaise sat down and Draco sat next to him, Blaise pulled Pansy on his lap. Millicent got up from the other end up the couch and picked up Antonietta and Theo picked up a sleeping Anita, they both said their good byes and left. Daphne left after them and the married couple were the only ones left. Draco laid down on the couch with his head in Pansy's lap, they sat in silence for a while and Pansy just ran her hand through Draco's hair.

"I'm pregnant." Pansy said after a while of sitting in silence

"We know. Come on we want to show you something." Draco said while standing up, held his hand to Pansy and pulled her off the couch as well. Draco and Blaise each took one of Pansy's hands and lead her upstairs. Once they reached their destination Blaise covered Pansy's eyes, Draco opened the door and the two guys lead her into the room. Once in the room Blaise uncovered Pansy's eyes and she looked around the room. The room was a bright yellow and and one wall had pink butterflies, the crib under the window was a bright white, off to the side was a matching dresser and change table, in the corner by the crib was a one person sofa chair, the window had bright white curtains which were open to let the moon shine though. Pansy turned her attention back to the two wonderful men that did this for her, she smiled and walked over to them they both were smiling.

"Thank you." Pansy whispered while hugging Blaise and hugging Draco

"Come on lets go to bed." Blaise said while picking Pansy up and throwing her over his shoulder, and Draco took one last look in the room and followed his lovers.

he next morning Pansy woke up, in the middle of the huge empty bed. Sighing Pansy crawled out of the bed and went to have a shower. Upon entering the on suite bathroom, she turned on the taps of the shower to a warm temperature and she started to undress, Pansy finished her shower after casting some drying charms, Pansy got dressed into some blood red lacy undergarments, a black sweater with white and pick diamonds on the vest part and a pair of jeans. After Pansy brushed her long blonde hair and cast a straitening spell on it Pansy left the bathroom and went into her bedroom, where she put some mascara, eye shadow, eyeliner and lip gloss. Pansy went over to her jewellery box and found her Tiffany & Co Double Heart Necklace and bracelet set, she continued looking until she found her diamond stud earrings. After Pansy finished putting on her jewellery she checked the time it was 10:17, she went into the huge walk in closet and grabbed her black suit jacket, and her black XOXO handbag, and a pair of black high heels, she exited the closet grabbed her XOXO wallet off her dresser shoved it into her purse and her blazing red cell phone and she left the bedroom, Pansy walked down the many halls in the Zabini Manor until she reached the front door, she appartented away.

Pansy apprented to the cemetery, she walked for a little while until she approached two tombstones. _Let's try this again._ Pansy thought. Pansy stared at the first one _Neil Leo Parkinson.__ 1963-2009 Beloved Son, Husband, Brother, Friend and ...Father. _Pansy turned her attention to the one next to it_. Janice Rebecca Parkinson. 1962-2009 Beloved Daughter, Wife, Sister, Friend and... Mother. _Pansy backed up a little bit and sat down on the grass, she just sat their for a few minutes in silence.

"Well I guess the last time I was here I was kidnapped, not that you care. Your going to be grandparents." Pansy sat in some silence again.

"I hate you. I hate you both." Pansy stood up and walked away from their graves. She walked down a hill not far from her parents. Pansy walked over to the grave, she swallowed and read the name on the stone. _Jacob Leo Parkinson 1983-1994 Beloved, Son, Brother and Friend._ Pansy sighed and sat down on the grass.

"Hey Jacob. I wanted to let you that your going to be an uncle. Sorry I haven't been here before. It's too hard to come here. Screw this. Jacob why did you save me that night, if you didn't block me from that curse I would be dead and you could've live your life, you could have gone to Hogwarts and married someone. Instead you were killed when you were 11 the freakin' day before you were to go to Hogwarts. WHY? And you could have been happy." Pansy could hear her voice crack and she has silent tear running down her cheeks. " I came here to tell you I'm safe, and to thank you for saving me. I still not sure how but you did. And I don't want to understand any of it. I just wanted to thank you. I miss you." Pansy started to stand up and she place her hand on the stone. " Please keep watching over me." Pansy let her hand linger on the headstone and turned around and walk away.

**AN- From my personal experience, when reading a really long story, I loose interest in it. So I split my story into two chapters. Please review. And I really hope you enjoyed it. **

**OKAY SO THIS STORY IS OFFICALLY OVER. Once again PLEASE REVIEW.**

**AN- Just to clear something up. Jacob is Pansy's brother when she was 5, he was 11 and the day before he was to leave to go to Hogwarts he was killed by a curse thrown by their parents. It was oringinally for Pansy but he though himself in front of the curse to save her. **

**PS. My Math Sucks so if death dates are messed up please don't blame me. **


End file.
